


Fictober18 #9 - “You shouldn’t have come here.”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity Smoak is special, Fluff and Angst, Oliver has no self control around Felicity, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: No beta so forgive the mistakes.





	Fictober18 #9 - “You shouldn’t have come here.”

Oliver is a coward.  He is the first one to admit this to himself.  He made sure his schedule was packed solid so there would be little to no time for him and Felicity to talk.  Certainly, no time alone because Oliver has no self-control, a fact he just recently learned.  Yup, he was on an island with vampires, in Russia with the Russian mob, worked for Amanda Waller and then came back to take over a company he is not even close to being qualified for yet one tiny blonde who can see right through him is his biggest fear.  Felicity still attends every meeting but he forces himself not to touch her.  For the past week, his hand has reached out to touch her back, her shoulder, just any part of her but Oliver kept his control stopping himself in time.

His hunger for Felicity has not diminished, in fact, it is getting worse every day.  Not only does he notice her neck with those wonderful veins filled with that rich blood but now his body also craves her sexually.  Mentally and emotionally have not been as bad since he still has her in the office daily.  Their time together is not the same since Oliver is pulling away but it is still something.

His hearing is crystal clear extending to the smallest sound so he knows when Felicity leaves her desk arriving at his door.  Oliver tried to leave early but something came up requiring him to be on a late conference call.  A call he just finished.  Oh no, exactly what he was trying to avoid just happened - he is alone with Felicity at the office late.  The memory of what happened the last time is flashing through his mind.  

This is horrible but Oliver refuses to look up at his assistant.  Keeping his eyes turned down on a document on his desk that he hasn’t been able to read one word of, he hopes she will not pursue it.  Her steps stop but he can still smell the floral perfume she wears and italian?

“I got dinner.  I know neither of us had a chance for lunch.  I got you chicken parm and me stuffed shells.  I am putting it on the coffee table.”  Oliver can’t move.  The coffee table in front of the couch where he is sure Felicity is sitting?  No, that would be way too close.  His willpower is just barely there.

Trying to get words out of his dry throat thinking how beautiful she is, how badly he wants her, and how he needs to find an excuse to leave, he hears Felicity chuckle.

“No mister.  You are going to come sit down and eat this dinner I got you.  I know you have another source of energy but you also need real food.”  

Two things flash through his mind.  How did she know what he was thinking and how does she know about him?  It is true that he needs all the same things other humans need.  His hunger for blood is something else.  Blood helps him heal easier, run faster, and stop the hunger in his soul but he eats food like everyone else.

Finally looking up at Felicity, he sees a twinkle in her eyes as she pats the couch next to her.  Shit, he is the one who is supposed to seduce others, they don’t seduce him unless they are named Felicity Smoak apparently.  His mind and body are at war but his body wins as he moves over to sit down.

“Thank you.  I did skip lunch so this is wonderful.”  Deciding to skip over the other part of her comment, he concentrates on his food.  Planning on making an excuse to leave as soon as he finishes he once again has to battle himself when he feels her hand around his arm.

A hunger like he has never felt runs through his veins.  His want is so thick he wonders if it will allow him to move away from the object of that desire.  Her fingers softly glide up his arm to his shoulder to settle on his neck.  Scratching his neck as she plays with his hair Oliver can’t think.  What was he planning?  What does he need to do?  Why was he avoiding this when it makes him feel so good?

When her hands turn his head toward her he is a goner.  His hands cup her face holding her as his lips descend.  She tastes so good that he just wants to keep his lips on hers forever.  Kisses on her lips extend to her cheek, nose, forehead, and then neck.  

“Go ahead.  You can’t hurt me.”

The words spoken so softly give him pause but his fangs start to drop as he stares at that pulse point begging to be bitten.  Just as he is about to pierce her neck he comes to his sense.  Horror chokes him as he looks at Felicity.  What was he thinking?  This is why he didn’t want to be alone with her.  Jumping up grabbing her hand, he pulls her toward her office.

“Grab your stuff so I can walk you to your car.” His words are harsh as he attempts to stop the heat overtaking his body.  

Felicity opens her mouth but after seeing the desperate look on his face, she just nods.  Getting her safely to her car, he follows her out of the parking garage.  What is he going to do?  Maybe he can speak to his mother about giving Felicity another position in the company?  That will cause questions but he has to do something drastic.  It is obvious Felicity can control him with just a single look.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pacing has gone on for almost a half an hour.  Oliver has gone through every possible scenario to solve this problem but none of them are workable.  He needs Felicity to learn how to be a good CEO and his mother will never allow him to move her. He thinks about bringing a woman into the office in front of Felicity closing the door to fuck her so Felicity will give up on him but he cares too much to hurt her like that.  So far no solution has presented itself to his muddled brain.  When his doorbell rings he is surprised.  It is probably Tommy checking on him.  To his shock, it is Felicity who walks into his house without asking.

“Oliver, you have to stop this.  I can feel the want and hunger rolling off you in waves. I am more than willing to give you everything you need so why are you pulling away?”  

“You shouldn’t have come here.”


End file.
